


The hardships of parenthood

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Alicia is a very protective almost parent.





	The hardships of parenthood

Watching a kid grow was interesting more so when you were a mixture between a mother and a sister.  
  
For example for Alicia it was cute to hear Charlie talking about the boy that Crazy Dog had brought with him that was her sisterly side but her motherly side was a bit worried the boy could break the heart of the girl.  
  
So right now as she watched them talking next to the tree in their garden Alicia couldn't bring herself to just let them be without her supervision.  
  
She sighed when she saw Charlie smiling shyly as the boy said something.  
  
It wasn't until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and the chin of her girlfriend rest on her shoulder.  
  
"You know, they are 14 the most they will do is steal a kiss or hold hands and blush until they look like tomatoes" Althea said, smiling knowing how protective her partner was when it came to Charlie.  
  
"I know its just that she is growing so fast, I mean I know she had a horrible life before I met her and she did some very bad things still this few years together the girl has found her way into making me care for her, I don't want her to get hurt" Alicia explained.  
  
"I understand you, the kid has won me over too, never thought I would be some sort of parental figure for a kid and here I am being all about to be a good example and making sure she doesn't get hurt, but Seth seems like a good kid" Althea said, looking outside and seeing Charlie laughing.  
  
"And if he dares to hurt her we will hunt him down and made him pay" she continued with a serious expression as she turned her girlfriend to face her.  
  
"Oh, there is no doubt about it, if he dares to even look at her in the wrong way blood will run" Alicia said while nodding.  
  
After a second both women laughed at the absurdity.  
  
"Boy! Being a parent is hard" Althea said as she turned her attention back to the window where now the kids were playing with some water pistols.  
  
"Yep, hence why I will do it just this one time around" Alicia said, now she was smiling listening to Charlie laugh.  
  
"Awww! And here I was thinking that we could have a whole football team" Alhea's voice was playful.  
  
"Yeah that won't happen" Alicia laughed.  
  
They both watched the youngest member of their group just acting according to her age just for once and that made them feel good.  
  
Yes parenthood was hard but, sometimes it had it's perks.  
  
"Just wait until we have to have the 'talk' " Althea said and both of them groaned.  



End file.
